Old Scars Never Fade
by Super Spazzaroid
Summary: RE-WRITE! Just a sterotypical Edward-leaves-and Bella-get-changed stories, but it's written by ME! Read
1. The Change

A/N: Here it is

**A/N: Here it is! In all its re-written glory, my beautiful story! Thanks to everyone who read my old story and have forgiven me enough to come back and read this one! I LOVE Y'ALL! Merushi! (Thank you) LOL R&R or all get all depressed and shiz, oh, BTW this will be hard to explain but, in my story, because I want Victoria to be alive, but I also want Bella to know Jake is a werewolf, he told her in TW the legends and then like… I dunno, accidently saw him change or something, so she knew all about his wolfy-ness during NM.**

**THIS IS THE LAST RE-WRITE!!**

"_I don't want you to come with me Bella." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

"_You… don't… want me?" I tried the words in my head a few times, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No._

**(-Cries- Edward, for somone with vampire smarticals, that was sure dumb)**

So begins my hell, the release of demons far worse than vampires: Lost love, hope, and anguish. I wasn't Bella anymore. A seashell –and a plain seashell at that- emptied of its contents by some violent storm that ended as quickly as it began. This is how my story begins, and I'm afraid it doesn't get much better. I can't promise you a tale filled with roses, fluff, happiness, and true love, get a few comedy moments out of it if you can, I hope you can, there has to be laughter in the world somewhere, even if it doesn't come from me anymore.

Sam found me in the woods, and brought me back. I didn't care, it probably would've been better if he left me, I could have laid there forever, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much, maybe the earth would absorb all my pain, but he did find me and brought me back to Charlie's house. For the first couple of days, it seemed like a dream. The Cullen's left? Yeah right, Edward would never leave me! What a lie. I can look back now and admit I was in denial Then the pain set in with a clarity that burned like acid. I forced myself _not _to cry, _not _to think of them, actually, I tried to not think at all. I tried to lose all track of time.

I don't know how long I laid there, it could have been an hour, and it could have been six. All I know is that, suddenly, a towering boy, no _man _stood over me, said his name was Sam Uley and asked me if I was hurt. I couldn't make sense of what he was asking. I _was _hurt, but not in the way he meant it.

After a few days of my zombie state, Charlie tried to make me go to Jacksonville with Renee. I remember it clearly. I was lying on my bed, wondering idly if I was dreaming and if I would wake up in Edward's ice cold arms. When I was interrupted by two familiar voices

"I'm sorry that you had to fly here, I would have sent her, but I think she'll go quietly with you. I love having Bella live here, but- I honestly don't know what to do. She hasn't eaten, talked, slept, or moved in over a week." Who was that? Who was Renee? The only thing I could remember was long gone from here. With his family, enjoying his distractions, leaving me here to suffer.

"It's fine Charlie. I think she'll do better when she's back in Jacksonville in the sun. If things don't get better I'll…" there was a loud, sad sigh "I'll get her some professional help. Is she still in her room?" Charlie sighed "Yeah." The door creaked open and two people peeked in the door. One was a woman with strait, maroon colored hair, wide brown eyes and a round face. Extremely pale and rounded. I knew her, didn't I? It seemed so. The other was a tall muscled man with grave blue eyes and curly dark brown hair the same color as mine. He looked familiar too. The woman came and sat on the edge of my bed, tears forming in her eyes. "Bella?" she smoothed the hair off of my forehead "Oh Bella honey it's okay. Momma's here." Mom, wait… Renee? "Mommy?" I croaked. The tears in her eyes pooled over "Yes baby?" "What are you doing here?" I asked. Forgetting for a moment the pain I was in, and that I was eighteen years old and calling my mother 'mommy' Renee leaned down and kissed my forehead "We're going home sweetie. Don't worry, Charlie and I will pack your things, okay?" I sat up so fast I got light-headed. "I'm already home Mom." I said. Renee gently pushed me back down on the bed. "No Bella, home to Jacksonville." I sat up again, shoving past Renee, feeling the blood drain my face "_No!" _I shrieked. Charlie came up to me caustiously and put his hands on my shoulder. "Bella, you need to get out of Forks." He said soothingly, trying to guide me back to the bed. I wriggled free. "No! No I don't! I love Forks! I want to stay here!" Charlie put on his best Chief Swan face and pointed to the bed "Go lay down Bella. You're going and that's final." He turned and went back to packing.

Close to hyperventilating I did the only thing I could thing of, I ripped the suitcase off the rocking chair and threw it at the wall. "Isabella Marie Swan!" Renee gasped as Charlie turned a unique shade of plum "_I'm! Not! Going! _I want to stay here with- with Charlie and Angela and- and- Jessica and Mike and all my friends! I don't want to go to Jacksonville and switch schools and have to make new friends and have all new teachers!" These were all excuses of course, and Charlie and Renee new it. But I was moving and talking, and I started eating again, so Charlie let me stay, though I could always see him looking at me from the corner of his eye, watching me, like he expected me to go back to my cationic state.

I remember going hiking one day. I was trying to find our meadow. I remember seeing Laurent there, he told me that Victoria was looking for me, and that she wanted to make my death slow. I distantly remember wondering why I wasn't scared, and realizing that I didn't care if I died. Maybe the pain would stop. It would be a welcome change from this. Laurent suddenly wrinkled his nose, sniffed the air, cursed and took off, leaving me alone, until that is, a few hours later Jacob came crashing through the trees, nearly squishing me to death, asking me if I was all right. I told him I was, and I was only lying a little. I was fine, in the sense that Laurent hadn't bit me. I didn't tell him about what Laurent had said about Victoria. I didn't know why at the time. Looking back, I realized some part of me knew Victoria was going to find me, and that I wanted it. Well, I got my wish.

I try not to remember much how I changed, it's very painful, but every memory of that day is imprinted in my mind forever, and no matter how long I live, I will always remember the tiniest detail. I remember driving home from the meadow and recalling some trivial thing about them I pulled over to the side of the road to hold myself together, my passenger side door was ripped off its hinges, I looked over and saw Victoria standing there, with the blonde newborn whose -though I didn't know it at the time- name was Riley. I remember recalling what Laurent said about a slow death.

My brain was on overload, and I recall grabbing the first sharp thing I saw, a pen laying on the dash, and stabbing my wrist. I remember Riley throwing himself at me and biting my wrist, breaking it in the process, and drinking most of my blood. Victoria pulling him off, screaming at him about something, they started to fight, and I pulled myself out of the truck, they were too distracted to notice, and managing a few shaky steps into a field of long grass next to the highway. I heard a high kneeing sound that was cut off abruptly, then Victoria was standing over me, holding her breath "Where's your mate?" She said in a falsely sweet voice, kicking me in the side, breaking quite a few ribs in the process. I gasped as more than the pain from the venom spread through me. "H-He left me." I answered honestly. "It's a-actually a relief to die." I don't know why I added that, those five words ruined my life. Victoria paused for a moment, then smiled a small, deadly smile "Oh, well we can't have that can we? We don't want to make your mate sad." She stuck out her bottom lip and nodded somberly, it was sickening. "No, Bella I think I'll make sure that you'll always be around to remember Edward. You should thank me, I'm making you immortal." She laughed a tinkling laugh. "Goodbye Bella, tell Edward I'll find him soon enough." "No!" I whispered before the screaming started.

That's where Jake and the pack found me, laying in the meadow, writhing in pain with vampire venom to deep in my system for anyone to get out, not that Jake didn't try. I'll always remember what the pack said while I laid there screaming;

"Sam!" Jacob's voice was frantic. "What should I do? _What should I do?!"_

"Jake, we're going to have to kill her." Sam's voice was full of regret. _Yes! Yes! YES! _My mind screamed _anything to make the pain STOP! _But Jake had other plans "No!" he roared angrily.

Paul growled gutturally "So what do you want us to _do _Jake? She's going to be a bloodsucker, a new _powerful _bloodsucker! She'll be a danger to everyone in La Push and Forks! I screamed as the new wave of pain washed over me, my back arching. "HELP ME JAKE!" I shrieked as they all winced. He smoothed my hair out of my eyes; I had a sudden since of déjà vu. This is what Renee had done that day that already seemed a lifetime ago. "It's okay honey." He crooned. "_Make it stop!" _I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Jake started swearing "Shit!" he yelled. "Wait… Bella! Didn't you tell me that Edward sucked the venom out of your bloodstream when you got bit by James?" I managed to nod, and screamed at the small movement "Oh God!" I yelled "Just kill me! _Kill me!" _Jake grabbed my face between his large russet hands "Bella! Snap out of it! I'm not going to kill you! I'm going to get the blood out of your system now, okay?" I whimpered and writhed in pure agony.

He tried, and it didn't work. It made it worse actually, much worse. The vampire venom and werewolf saliva mixed, and the burning was worse. He must have sucked out some of the venom, because to this day, I'm still part human. I still need blood, I'm much stronger than your average human I'm still unusually beautiful and pale, though if you lined me up next to another vampire, I'm not nearly as beautiful, my eyes are gold when I'm satisfied and black when I'm hungry, and I don't age, but I don't sparkle in the sun, and you can kill me just as easily as a human, I can blush, cry, sleep, I'm still clumsy, I still attract trouble like a magnet, my skin isn't as cold as a normal vampire, and the smell of human blood makes me sick, even animal blood is pretty gross. I can eat human food, but it's not necessary, and it doesn't taste _nearly _as good as it use to.

"First things first," Sam said after it was apparent that it failed "We'd better move her, Paul, Embry, Quil! I want to rip the hell out of Bella's truck. We're going to have to stage her death, make it look like she ran into a tree, but screw that thing up so bad that even if she _was _in that car, no one could get her out, got me? I'll go after the red-head, Jake and Jared can move Bella into the woods."

"No." Jake said in a voice husky with some unknown emotion I assumed was anger. "I'll get the red-head. That bitch is going to die." Sam nodded and it was just about that time I blacked out.

I woke up, with the feeling of a large, quivering hand over my mouth, which automatically started screaming. I hope I hadn't been screaming in my sleep. I opened my eyes, Jared stared down at me, mouth a grim line. I pleaded with him again to kill me, and pretty soon he started to ignore me. I started to think that as soon as I was a full vampire they were going to kill me. I started screaming louder.

After an immensurable period of agony, Sam came. He told Jared softly "I'll take care of it, go get some sleep, we're going to have work to do tomorrow." Yes, killing a newborn is going to be hard work. Sam stared at me as he covered my mouth. I kept asking him to kill me. He did nothing but stare. I started to sob "Oh God please!" I begged "What did I do to deserve this life?!" Sam blinked at me in surprise and it seemed that I had no control over my mouth anymore "I was just a normal girl! All I did was move to Forks so my mom could be happy! Why did I have to fall in love with a vampire?!" I shrieked, tears flowing faster down my face "Why did he have to leave me!?" All my anger and hurt was flowing out, but I felt no relief. "And now I can't even kill myself to make the pain go away! Why did I promise him anything!?" I wailed as Sam stared at me in pity and confusion. "And now my best friend hates me, and he's going to kill me!" Sam looked like he was about to say something, but I blacked out for what I thought was the last time.

I dreamed that night. I dreamed I was in a mirror maze, someone fallowed me close behind, but I couldn't figure out who it was, because though I demanded my feet to turn around and look, I had no control. I looked in the mirror. I was Esme, and the person behind me was Sam, I was Rosalie, and the person behind me was now Charlie, pointing a gun at my back, I was Emmett and the person behind me was Angela, screaming in terror, I was Jared and the person behind me was Jessica, giggling and waving, I was Alice, and the person behind me was Jasper, smiling lovingly I was Carlisle, and the person behind me was Paul, snarling angrily, I was Jacob, and the person behind me was Edward, looking at me in horror and disdain. Finnally I saw the end of the maze. I ran towards it, not bothering to look in the mirror anymore. At the end was a room, with a plain mirror. _Finnally! _I shrieked in my mind, but it was not my family, homely image that greeted me, red hair, pale face, bright crimson eyes is all I could see, if I believed in it, I would have sworn it was Bloody Mary, but I wasn't, I was Victoria, and as I slowly turned, the person behind me was Riley, positively beaming, covered in blood I knew to well was mine. "Bella aren't you happy? This is everything you've ever wanted! You would have begged for this last August! Bella, you're a vampire!" He started laughing then, and I screamed.

I sat strait up, finding myself in a meadow –three guesses which one, yeah, irony hate me-, with the fire in my veins gone. I glanced around and saw I giant black wolf, whose haunches were raised and lips were pulled back over his teeth. He didn't move for a long time, and then in the distance I heard growls and yips. The pack was coming to kill me! I jumped up and Sam did the same. Growling in a way that clearly said _Sit down before someone gets hurt._


	2. The Leave

Soon they were all there, Jake included, wrinkling their nose at the smell as I did the same

Soon they were all there, Jake included, wrinkling their nose at the smell as I did the same. I gagged "God guys! You smell like wet dog!" I teased weakly. They all laughed and Jake ruffled my hair, any thoughts I had of them killing me were gone. We all sat there for a long time, lost in our own thoughts. Sam disappeared into the trees and came back a moment later in a pair of cut off jeans. "Soooo…" I started, in a melodious voice I still couldn't believe was mine.

Jake sighed "Bells, you're going to have to leave town." I looked into the trees, pursing my lips and nodded. I had expected that. "Okay." I whispered, closing my eyes. "Right now?" Sam shook his head. "Naw, we've got to get some of your clothes from Charlie's, and there are a few loose ends to tie."

"So do you want me to stay here tonight?" I asked softly. Jake spoke up in a dead, cold voice "No, I have to keep an eye on you and I'm not staying out here all night. Billy's staying at Charlie's house so my house is safe." I nodded and stood up. I didn't miss how Jake's eyes went up and down my form, but I purposely ignored it.

Jake and the rest of the pack walked into the woods, a moment later Jake appeared again and I fallowed him, running as fast as I could, and even then he made it there faster than I did. It was dark, so there were no humans around.

I plopped down on the couch in Jake's tiny house, folding my hands in my lap, staring at my feet. I couldn't meet his eyes, afraid what I would see there. "Bella?" Jake asked softly, and I saw his big feet. "Yeah?" I whispered back just as softly. "Are you okay?" I shrugged "I guess so Jake." There was a long silence which I finally broke "You hate me don't you?" I said my voice breaking.

"No!" Jake said loudly, causing me to jump. "Oh, god no Bella!" He chuckled "I thought you were mad at me!" He laughed in relief "Wha-? Why?" he sat down and put his arm around me, we both wrinkled our noses, and put his arm around my shoulder, his face grave "Because I couldn't save you." I winced and smiled sadly. "No. I'm not mad. I'm just… sad." I put my head in my hands. Jacob rubbed my back "I'm sorry Bella, but you can live like- like _them _right?" I nodded wordlessly "That's not why I'm sad Jake." I murmured softly. He frowned in confusion. "I have to live forever with this now." I said, and he knew what I meant instantly. We were silent for a long time, and then the conversation flowed naturally.

Jake and I sat in his living room for a long time, talking. We decided we could still be friends, even if we were supposed to be natural enemies. I visited him and his wife (a girl he imprinted on three years later) for the rest of their human years, I still go visit his children (Mayia, Owen, and Todd, all of whom are in the pack and call me Aunt Bella, Even though they all tower over me exactly like their father.)

After awhile I took a shower, I was completely soaked in my own blood. I took my time in the shower, using my old trick, letting the steaming hot water relax me. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself, and got my first glimpse of the new me. Though the human Bella had been homely and plain, the vampire me was _not. _

A girl with chestnut brown hair that cascaded down to my narrow waist stared back at me in shock. Her face was angular and beautiful, even with the ruby red eyes with the deep bags under my eyes and snowy pale skin of a newborn vampire. I didn't want to be vain, so I didn't linger on my body very long. I wasn't pixie-like like Alice, and I still couldn't hold a candle to Rosalie, but I looked much better than I had. I was shorter, and much thinner. I had curves, but they were less obvious.

I was so involved; I jumped when Jake knocked on the bathroom door. "Bella! I have some clean clothes!" He boomed. I stuck my hand out the door and took the outfit he gave me, it was a baggy T-shirt and a pair of jeans I already knew I was going to have to roll up several times. "They'll be huge on you, but they were the smallest things my sister left here when she went to college." He said through the door. I finished rolling up the jeans and opened the door. I smiled half-heartedly at him. The pain was still cutting deep, the hole still throbbing painfully, but I had to move on. I had an unlimited future now, and I couldn't spend it dwelling on the past.


	3. The Family

A/N: I have to get this chapter done tonight and then you probably won't get an update from My Mikiness for a week

**A/N: I have to get this chapter done tonight and then you probably won't get an update from My Mikiness for a week. Sorry peoples… This WILL be my last re-write. It screws everythin up, and dispite what you may think, I DON'T like keeping people waiting… I WANT Bella and Edward to finally meet. I WANT someone else to finally see how I think Bella and Edward would meet again. GOD DAMN MY COMPUTER! –Kicks- I hate you.**

**Computer: I hate you too! You're always downloading your 'precious stories' on my and KICKING ME!**

**Miki: 0.o I've officially gone insane**

**Computer: You've already gone insane! Yeah, I saw those first few chapters of **_**Off To Forks! **_

**Miki: 0.o LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACY!!**

**BPOV**

"Beeellllllllaaaa…" a musical alto voice trilled in my ear. Oh God, not again! "Izzzzyy..." a higher soprano voice sang in my other ear. Sleepily I swatted at the voices. "Go away!" I moaned into my pillow. Two sets of giggles, and then quite suddenly I was lying on the floor near my bed.

I jumped up, swearing "GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO GET STUCK IN A HOUSE WITH TWO, PERKY, ANNOYING _MORNING PEOPLE!?_" A blonde and red-haired vampire bounced on my bed, looking up at me in amusement. Then very suddenly Skye said gravely "Izzy, I think you know as well as we do that we're no really _people_." I hurled a pillow at her head and missed. "Oh grow up." Lili started laughing harder "We can't. Duh!" I groaned "Act your age then!" Skye hobbled over and pretended to be lean on a cane. I groaned "You both have a horrible sense of humor you know.

There was a giant boom and my door flew open. A giant terrifying huge vampire looked at the two small vampires in pure fury "It was _my _turn!" he growled. "Oh get over it Liam." Lili smiled, smoothing her auburn curls as Skye continued to bounce happily on my bed –the only bed in the house- "Look!" I said sarcastically "I'm glad you guys find waking me up _so_ amusing, but I have to get dressed! And NO!" I said at Lili and Skye's hopeful looks. "I'm dressing myself today. Go ask Ryi." Skye pouted and muttered "We _did_. She told us to go ask _you_." I scowled "Traitor and you can tell her I said that." Liam boomed a laugh "I think she heard."

I spun around, and managed to get my feet caught in the blanket around my feet and trip. I fell and hit the back of my head on the sky blue wall. "Dammit." I muttered as everyone laughed and I blushed faintly. I turned to look at the Japanese vampire who leaned against the doorframe smirking. "Hey, since we're having a party someone should invite Connor!" I rolled my eyes. "Connor's not here." Liam chuckled. Ryi frowned and walked out. "Where is he?" I asked as I went over to my walk-in closet (Lili's idea, not mine!) and started throwing my outfit out onto my bed.

Skye smiled "He went ahead to the new house, to get everything settled and stuff." I smiled tightly "By the way, when are you going to tell me where we're moving?" Lili shrugged "Somtime." I pursed my lips. "I could always use your power and read everyone's mind." I warned coolly. "You won't though, and anyway, it's perfect! It's hardly ever sunny, so Ryi won't have to over use her gift, and I know you'll love it, it's the perfect surprise ever." She said with a giggle.

I scowled. She was right, I had to much respect for their privacy to do that. Our top rule in this house was _Don't ask, don't tell, _and we all fallowed it well. Only Lili knew our stories, and even she didn't know mine. All they knew was that I had told them a million times that I was never going to get married, or even get involved in anyone. They didn't ask why, to my intent relief.

I pushed them all out the door and changed quickly, throwing open the door again. I grabbed my backpack that lay in the spotless hardwood hallway. "Ryi I'm taking my bike today." I said, jogging out into the New York suburb and out to our huge garage. Inside was Ryi's green convertible, Lili's 'baby' a black Ferrari, Skye's vehicle a appropriately sky blue Mustang, Liam's dark red Ford, and my silver Harley motorcycle. I tried not to frown to long at the space where Connor's dark blue Commander usually sat. I started my motorcycle and zoomed off to my last day of school in New York City.

**EPOV**

My Bella was gone. Forever. I would never hold her in my arms, see her face flush scarlet, or hear her laugh ever again. The pain of that knowledge was almost too much to bear, but I could still hear her, as I held her in my arms while we watched _Romeo and Juliet _

"… _you don't irritate them, not unless you want to die/"_

"_You must never think like that again, understand?"_

"_I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point."_

The irony was sickening.

None of us had been the same the first few months. Esme kept cleaning the house even when it sparkled, Alice hardly ever shopped, Rose was always angry at us for not moving on, Carlisle threw himself into his work with a vengeance, Jasper felt constantly guilty, and we were constantly missing Emmett's booming laugh.

I knew my family was worried about me; I stayed in my room with the lights and music off, door closed. If anyone visited –not that anyone did- they'd think the room was empty. I purposely tuned out everyone's thoughts, they constantly thought of their mates, Bella, or I, and it only made the hole in my chest more achingly painful.

I'll never forget how one day, Alice had convinced me to watch a movie with her, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had drifted in to join us, and though every official Cullen was in that room, there was still a gap.

Rose had sighed and murmured "I miss her too you know." She looked at all of us "But, don't you think it would be best if we just forgot about Bel-." I saw the black and white blur that was Alice speed across the room in a millisecond, her tiny chest heave one, hands clenched into a fists, I heard the loud _TWAK _as Alice, who almost never raised her voice, who loved to shop, tiny, graceful _Alice _smack Rosalie hard a crossed the face.

I stood up slowly and walked over to Alice as the rest of my family stood in shock. I pulled her into a hug that was as much for my benefit ad hers, sighing as she started to cry and apologize to Rosalie. I idly wondered if my family would ever get over this. I knew I never would

**BPOV**

The day had been _horrid_

First had come the announcement that we were leaving, you could practically hear the silent scream of joy every girl in school was yelling. Poor Lili, she actually could. She had winced and rubbed her temples, trying to muffle her giggles.

Then had come the parade; nearly every boy in school had come up to one of us to tell us that they would miss us, or some other kind of nonsense. Skye pointedly ignored them, Ryi stared them down until they went away, Lili flirted and wrote down a random number that I knew wasn't ours, and I blushed and looked away while Liam tried to gently tell hundreds of disappointed and heartbroken girls that Connor and him didn't believe in long distance relationships.

For nearly the millionth time in my un-life I thanked the stars that my family didn't have mates, not only was it to much drama, I still can't deal with any type of romance.

The rest of the day flew by. I ran as fast as I could without causing suspicion to my bike and sped home, I beat my family home and decided to walk around the house that had been my home one last time. I would miss this house; it was big, though not as open as the Cullen's old home, though it was decorated in the same simple but elegant furniture that cost us a small fortune.

The Simons (as we were currently called) were very wealthy, Skye could pull anything non-living out of thin air, (Example? How about a lump of gold bigger than your head?) Connor and Skye wrote a few books under pen names; Liam was always showing up on some game show or another, each time under a different shape-shifted disguise, I dabbled in art that I sold over the internet, (Though there were only a few pictures I've actually kept, a few I've sold I've thought were any good) and if we got_ really _desperate, we could always model.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the almost silent engine of Lili's 'Baby' pulling in the drive. Skye danced in, closely fallowed by the rest of the family, Lili danced over to the couch and sat down, bouncing "Okay Bella, ready to know where we're moving?!" She shrieked as the rest of us winced. I shrugged and smiled. We all sat down and Liam laughed "Jeez Lili, calm down!" Ryi rolled her eyes "Isn't that basically impossible for Lili?" Skye laughed "Pretty much. That girl was changed hyper, I'm telling you!" Lili crossed her arms and pouted "Do you want to know or not?" she whined. "Just tell us Lili." She started bouncing again "Well, I'm trying to find a perfect new place to live, so I'm looking for the place it rains the most; well duh Olympic Peninsula right?" My smile wavered "And then, well that narrowed it down quite a bit, so then I started looking for places with good wildlife." My face went pale _God no! God No! PLEASE! "-_And I found the cutest little town, it's completely surrounded by these _beautiful _woods, and the name is so cute it made me laugh, and they have these houses that are so _cute_!" Ryi rolled her eyes someplace far away from me "You're over using the word cute again." Lili laughed "So guys, how does Forks Washington sound?"

I fainted.


	4. AN:

A/N: Mmmmmkay so I was going to wait until our computer got fixed to re-write, so I could have my first chapter as something to go off of

**A/N: Mmmmmkay so I was going to wait until our computer got fixed to re-write, so I could have my first chapter as something to go off of. Hmmm well, that could take months, and I don't want to start another project until this one was done, so I'm starting the re-write as soon as I get done writing this. D **

**Lacy: … You're just doing this 'cause you're bored aren't you?**

**Miki: Well if a certain TASWBFFE would REPLY TO MY E-MAILS!**

**Lacy: Pfft. I'm babysitting your mother's bf's obnoxious son SHELDON!**

**Miki: You DO mean Sheldork right? UGH! He ticks me off. The only reason my mom's BF asked you was because I said no. I hope you know Sheldon has a swearing problem, and will throw toys are you. (YES a six year old with a swearing problem!)**

**Lacy: Well, he's sitting right here so I can't call him that, and yes I know. But I have three little siblings. I'm trained!**

**Miki: If he's not nice to you, I'm going to come over there and drag him to his room by his big ol' ears!**

**Lacy: Ummmm Miki? –Points to reviewers, who don't really care about this-**

**Miki: oh, um right! –blush- Anyway R&R oh, and** just so we're not confused, here are the powers

Ryi: Can control the elements, therefore she controls the weather (Clouds are only water and air) (By the way, I know it hasn't shown because she's quiet, but she's the leader of the coven)

Skye: Can pull anything from thin air

Lili: Can read minds like Aro, as in she hears every thought you've ever had, but she doesn't need physical contact

Liam: Can shapeshift anything he wants to. (As in, himself, other people, items)

Connor: Protective barriers 

Bella: Her power is just one thing but it allows her to do a lot. She has a power over people's powers. She can absorb powers and use them, no power effects her, any power she focuses on in a good way in nearly twice as powerful, any power she focuses on in a bad way doesn't work.


	5. ANOTHER AN

**A/N: Ehehehehehe, wellllllll dear readers, it MAY be possible that I MAY have accidentally deleted the chapters of OSNF that I had saved to fan fiction, and it's possible that, oh I don't know… My computer is busted, and if that were so… Updates… might be slower… Ehehehehehehehe…**

**Lacy: WHAT?! YOU DID **_**WHAT**_**?!**

**Miki: Look, it's not my fault! Don't kill me! I just got on, and they were gone!**

**Lacy: -Gasp- IT WAS YOUR HACKER COUSIN!! What did you DO to him?!**

**Miki: O.M.C… I CALLED HIM A GAY NERD!**

**Lacy: Why?**

**Miki: He told me that I was a horrible dancer… DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I had just got rejected from my drama camp, they told me my acting and singing was fine but my dancing 'Left much to be desired' AUGH! OKAY! I'm sorry Nick!**

**Lacy: Good! NOW GET TYPING!**


	6. The Move

**A/N: Hello sometimes wonderful people of the human population! (Ha, I like that, that may be my greeting from now on)**

**Lacy: IS THIS ANOTHER A/N?! I REFUSE! I WILL NOT DO ANOTHER ONE OF THESE UNTIL YOU POST A CHAPTER! You already got me to do three… IN A ROW (The other one was for Weakness) SO I'M OUTTA HERE!! --Runs out of computer room-**

**Miki: No W- ARGH. Dang. You know, if she had a bit more patience, I'd have told her this IS a chapter, I started working on it as soon as I posted the A/N! Okay, well you know the drill, read and review. (Oh, and BTW, you should know, now, in addition to the whole Twilight gang, I now here, Connor, Liam, Skye, Lili, and Ryi's voices in my head! DO YOU KNOW HOW MENTAL YOU HAVE TO BE TO HAVE -counts- 21 VOICES IN YOUR HEAD?! (Yeah, the Cullens, The pack, Claire, Emily, Bella, then the OSNF coven.)**

"Aren't you exited Bella?" Lili crooned, bouncing in the passenger seat as Ryi drove and I was crammed beside my huge brother Liam. (Skye was driving a loading truck with all our other vehicles on it, I could see her in our review mirror)

"Shut up." I spat, the butterflies in my stomach continuing with their little dance party they were having

"You're being dumb." Ryi said in a flat voice. I glared at her in the rearview mirror, her black eyes narrowed, normally I knew better than to argue with the leader of our coven, but my mind seemed only able to scream _NOT FORKS! NOT! FORKS! THE PAIN'S COMING! STAY AWAY FROM FORKS! _

Sure, I went to visit May, Owen, and Todd, but I never told my family where I was going, and I _never _went into town, I toke the long ways around and only ever stayed for a few hours, the currant pack leader, Sam and Emily's son, Alex didn't like me much, nor the fact that more than half of his pack called a vampire 'part of the family'.

"This is dumb!" I hissed back. Lili swiveled around in the black leather seat **(I would like to point out, just for the heck of it, that black leather seats would roast your booty on a hot day)** of Ryi's emerald convertible to glare at me

"_Isabella Marie Simon!" _

Oh damn, here it comes.

"I picked out this place especially for us! It's almost always rainy, so Ryi doesn't over-use her power, it's got cliff diving for the guys, and there are shops nearby for Skye and I, and there's a bookstore a town over for _you_! Now I have no idea why, you don't like Forks, but you better stop with your attitude problem because, by God, I'm not going to let you ruin it for me! You'd think an EIGHTY-THREE YEAR-OLD VAMPIRE would behave better"

I hated when Lili got all 'scolding mother' on me. The girl had only been around fifteen when she was changed.

I fell silent as Lili turned around to face the road with a slightly arrogant huff. My face was turning bright pink, I could feel it.

Liam ruffled my hair, trying to hide his worried expression with a smile. Sometimes being around Liam so much hurt, in so many ways he reminded my of Emmett, from his big muscles to his booming laugh. The only difference being that while Emmett had dark curly hair, and whenever I thought of him, I imagined honey-colored eyes, Liam was blonde, with faint freckles, and right now, his eyes were black as pitch.

I sighed miserably and leaned my head against his big shoulder, and he put his arm around my shoulder. Not in a romantic way, just like a big brother.

Liam had always been my favorite sibling, because he could always make me forget my problems and smile, and trust me, some days, I _really _needed to forget my problems.

I was brought out of my thoughts focused on the vampire with his arm still draped over my shoulder by a small hyper-active blonde vampire shrieking "_Ohmygod! It's perfect Lili!" _I winced and kept my eyes closed childishly, I knew eventually I would have to face the memories, but not right now.

Liam felt the tension in my body and raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, he returned to looking out the window. Again, the _Don't ask, Don't tell. _rule was still in play. Oh, sweet, sweet rule, how I love thee…

Ryi chuckled quietly "It's beautiful Lili, you get to pick again next time we move, you have an eye for location. Unlike _someone."_ she spun around with teasing anger in her black eyes, aimed at Liam, who I felt shrug "How was I supposed to know Florida was sunny? I just wanted to see Disney World!"

**(A/N: I **_**think **_**that's where Disney World is, uh… Not suuuure… What did you expect me to do, **_**work? **_**Pfft, screw that.) **

Lili was the only one who giggled, after we had gotten there, on a cloudy day thankfully, Liam had weaseled us into going to Disney World ("For Lili's sake! You know technically, she's only fifteen, and she's never seen it! It's a memorable human experience she's never had, we _need _to go!) where Skye had made us ride the "It's A Small World After All." Ride fifteen times, _in a row_. I've never been a violent person, but I was about ready to rip off one of her arms and beat her with it right in front of the humans. Not to mention Connor had the song stuck in his head for _weeks _afterwords. **(A/N: Sorry, I can just picture that, and let me tell you, **_**funny as hell**_**)**

"We're here!" Lili sang in her melodious alto trill. My head snapped up and I smiled lightly, trust Lili to have them build a _huge _house. -no, not house, _mansion- _It was elegant and simple; white, huge windows, three floors, a large gravel driveway, a stairway leading up to it, and a backyard that emptied into the woods. Towards the west was a matching garage. It was beautiful. **(A/N: I found a picture and saved it, maybe someday I'll put a link on my bio) **

Ryi groaned "Lili! Could you have designed a more conspicous house?" Lili trilled another laugh "Maybe, if I tried really, really hard."

I chuckled darkly as I walked into the huge house. I heard Skye pulling up, but ignored it, Lili and Ryi could help if they wanted to live here so badly. I knew I was being a brat, but could care less at the moment. I was about to open the door when it flew open and I was in the arms of a lanky brunette vampire "Bells!" Connor chuckled delightfully. I gasped "Connor! You're going to _squish _me! And that's not the easiest thing to do!" Connor released me and held me away from himself so he could look at me. Connor was more like my best friend than my brother, more like Jacob than should be possible. He frowned "What's wrong Bella?" I sighed and shook off his hands. Was it that obvious? I heard Ryi sigh angrily "She's been like that ever since we said we were moving here, I don't know w- "I sped up. Great I had succeeded in ruining everyone's fun. Boy did I feel good right about now!

I wandered around and explored the house, eventually making it to the second floor, which had a few doors with everyone else's names on them; their bedrooms. Then up to the third floor, and finding mine. I walked in, not even noticing a thing about the room, plopped down on the soft mattress, and silently let the tears flow.


	7. The Confession

**A/N: Well, okay, here's another chapter for y'all, 'cause you guys like… Rock and stuff. Here FAIRLY soon, I'm going to write an Edward POV again, BUT NOT NOW! Well, I might, but it'll suck, just to warn you. Why will it suck? Because I'm a bit brain dead right now**

**Lacy: Like you aren't all the time?**

**Miki: GET OUT OF THIS AN! I'm not speaking to you!**

**Lacy: Why?**

**Miki: CLOWN! SMILEYS! INSTANT! MESSANGER!**

**Lacy: Pfft. Fine R&R!**

"Bella!" Lili chirped happily and danced into my room without knocking. I looked up; she saw my tear-streaked eyes and her black eyes turned sympathetic. "Bella, what's wrong? Why didn't you want to move to Forks?" I started crying again, which surprised me. I wasn't usually the waterworks type.

Lili sighed again, and rubbed my back. Though Lili was the youngest in human standards, she was the most caring of all of us. Maybe it had something to do with her power; I would suppose having to deal with everyone's pain, sorrow, and misery would do that to someone.

"I wish you would tell me Bells. It might help." I sniffed and wiped the tears of venom on the sleeve of my sweater. Would it?

I thought about that. My whole life –both human and vampiric- I had never told anyone my entire story. When I was human, it was because I didn't want to wind up in an asylum, when I was a vampire it was because at first, it was no ones business, and then it was because I wanted to spare my family grief. I looked at Lili skeptically. "It's not a pretty story." Lili chuckled gravely once. "Neither is mine, or anyone in our family for that matter."

I took a deep breath and decided that it couldn't hurt. I closed my eyes and focused on my power. The wall of power that kept everyone out of my mind flickered and went out, still focusing on keeping my natural boundaries down, I heard Lili's gasp of shock.

I waited, ridiculously anxious, as Lili listened to everything. Then quite suddenly she was dry-sobbing and hugging me so tight I didn't have to hold myself together. "My God Bella, I-I'm so sorry! I had no clue that you- tha-" She broke off with a sob. I wrapped my arm around her frail shoulder. "It's okay Lili." I sighed delicately and closed my eyes, listening to her chatter on. She sniffed a few more times and said "Do you want to move? I mean we can! I can talk to Ryi, and if I say I don't want to live here either than I'm sure that we can- can-." She took a unnecessary deep breath. "-Or we could stay. You'd be closer to Owen, May, and Todd that way, and you know, it might help you, you know, get over them?"

My eyes shot open. I had never considered that. Of course it would hurt, there was no doubt, but would it be worth it? The pain still had a tight hold on me. Not as bad as the first few months, but still pretty horrid. Would the agony I would go through be worth it in the long run, when I could look back on thoose months, on this town, and not have to hold myself together?

I turned to Lili, who looked concerned and akward, and I sighed wearily, trying to feel my face from the inside out, I probably looked awful, tired, red-eyed, agonized. "Well… I guess, I could try." "Are you sure?" she asked me gravely, I made an attempted at an offhand tone. "It couldn't hurt anything." I lied. Lili hugged me tighter and I could tell she didn't believe me, but that she would let me handle it myself, and be ready if I needed to talk, or if I wanted to leave, this got the tears started again.

"Thank you Lili." I whispered. As she pulled away she scrutinized me. I don't know what I expected her to say, but it definitely was not

"I do not know what Edward and Alice Cullen were thinking. Red looks so much better on you than blue."

I sighed and threw a pillow at her.


	8. The Weak and The Strong

**A/N: Since Jaydeesgirl NEEDS it and addiction is a pain, I know. And because Book-Luver-Girl said it in a way that made me imagine an English accent… MEH LOVELY CHAPTER!! I would also like to point out I had **_**lots **_**of fun writing this.. In the sake of not giving it away, I won't tell you why, but you'll see why later. Your hint is that I basically wrote my words coming out of Alice's mouth, well, basically, except, kinda nicer. I didn't make Alice swear every other word.**

**&**

**EPOV (Yeah, that's right! EDWARD!)**

Something was off as I sat silently in my darkened room, the murmur of voices that I tuned out so well now were different somehow, not that I cared to read their minds to find out why. I sighed and decided it might be important, I listened to Carlisle's 'voice' drifting to me from his office

_The leg bones connected to the foot bone, lets sing it again! The head bones connected to th-_

Carlisle almost never sang, unless he was… but why would Carlisle be keeping me out? I frowned and tuned into Esme's thoughts

_Put the cookies in the oven at 350 degrees for five minutes or until golden brown…_

Why was she thinking of how to bake cookies when no one in the house ate? What was Emmett doing? I silently prayed he wasn't thinking about Rose in _that way _before focusing on him, he was going over Halo cheats in his head. I shuddered and went on to Rose, who was in her closet

_Hmmm, should I sort my eyeshadow by color then shade? Or shade then color, _or _should I sort it by brand then- OH! I know! I'll just-_

Jasper?

_I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts_

I shuddered and moved on to Alice

_Sky blue with a V neckline and ruffles, silk lined with velvet flowers on the edge of it, NO substitution, baby doll design…_

Well it was clear they were keeping me out of their thoughts, now the only question was why. My frowned deepened, what would they have to keep from me? What could be so horrible-?

I sucked in a sharp breath, did it have anything to do with-? But what news could they have of Bella? She had been dead for more than eighty years. I pushed that idea out of my mind. Maybe they had a surprise for me, I hoped not, I really didn't want-

Quite suddenly Alice danced into my room without knocking. She stared at me sternly for a bit, as if she was about to give me an order and was already telling me arguing would be pointless. My uneasy feeling grew. Her eyes softened to concern and she sat down on my couch, near where I was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Edward." she pleaded gently, "Bella wouldn't want you to live like this! She'd want you t-." I growled loudly in fury and pain "And how would you know Alice?!" I hissed harshly "How does anyone know?! Bella is dead! And it's All. My. Fault!" Alice's brow furrowed "That's not tr." "Really Alice? How is it not my fault? If I'd never left, no, better yet, if I'd never gotten _involved, _Bella would be-" Alice cut me off coolly "Rotting in the Forks cemetery, body mangled by Tyler's van, look Edward; we're moving back to Forks."

"No!" I hissed through my teeth. Pain lashed through my chest at the image her words left. _Did they want me to go to Italy?!_ I calmed myself and said coldly "Did I ever tell you I went to her funeral -which was closed casket by the way- Charlie sure seemed to think it was my fault, so did everyone else in Forks. I didn't even need to read their thoughts Alice! _I could see it in their eyes!" _

Alice frowned "They didn't understand why we left." "NIETHER DID BELLA!" I roared. "I let her _die _thinking I didn't love her! I'll never be able to tell her- t-to say-." I clutched my chest and started again quietly "I killed her. Maybe I didn't drink her blood, break her neck, or- or- however Victoria killed her, maybe I didn't drive her truck into a tree or whatever the werewolves' cover story was, but if it weren't for me, Bella would be alive and happy right now."

Alice started to dry sob and she yelled back in my face "You know Edward! I understand that you miss Bella, and I know that you're hurt, but you have to understand _you're not the only person who lost someone! _I lost a best friend, Esme lost a daughter, we all lost a sister! Damn it! You may have known her better and loved her more, but it doesn't make our pain and less just because yours is greater!

And it doesn't help anything when _you _sit in your room and not move like the freaking living dead! We never see you anymore! We never hear your music! I don't _expect _you to get over this, but stop being so- so _weak! _Yes Edward, you're being weak! You're locking yourself in your room feeling sorry for yourself while we have to go to school and deal with our lives!"

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "We're moving to Forks, Edward, and you're going to school just like the rest of us, whether you like or not!" The look in her topaz eyes didn't allow any argument, even if I wasn't shocked to silence

**(Miki: HAHAHAHAHAHA EDWARD! That's your weekly dose of MIKINESS! Everyone needs a little!)**

**BPOV**

An hour later Lili ducked her head back in "You got me distracted. I meant to ask you. The guys wanted to go hunting, and we wanted to know if you wanted to go too?"

I chuckled darkly, I might as well get started now. "Sure, though I need… To make a stop, alone, if that's not to much trouble?" Though my shield was up again, she could obviously guess. A wry smile touched my lips. "The early bird gets the worm. I hope." Lili frowned "Are you sure you want to be alone?" I chuckled darkly again "Oh yes. No one will want to be around me when I go to the meadow."

**&**

Before long I was running with hardly any conscious thought, all I knew was I smelt mountain lion blood (Yes, ironic isn't it?) and I _wanted _it. The monster was usually quiet, but as soon as I threw control to the wind, it started roaring with a vengeance. From the corner of my eye, I saw my siblings around me, equally lost. I saw up ahead a herd of deer, and beyond them, hiding in the bushes, was what I was after. My siblings stopped at the herd to feed, and I moved beyond, lunging at the mountain lion waited. It lunged at me, and I tackled it, breaking it's neck quickly and letting the warm liquid drip down my throat. I finished and my human side gagged.

It was always that way. The human and the beast. They couldn't live together, and yet here they were, crammed inside Bella. At first it had been a jumble of torn between the heartache of a human and the bloodlust of a vampire, than, as the heartache and the bloodlust faded, it seemed the human and the beast made a silent agreement, only one could control me at a time.

Lili was staring at me, as I was staring at the large cat. I dug a grave quickly and buried it, then wandered away from my family. Liam called out for me, but I heard Lili quietly telling him that I would be back soon.

As soon as I knew where I was again, I took off running toward the road I had traveled with him that faithful day. _You could always cancel you know. _Prehaps I could have then, but not now.


	9. The Meeting

A/N: Re-written because I wrote it when I was all tipsy on lack of sleep, thanks to clowns. Yes my children, clowns. For you see children, clowns make Miki scared, which make it so Miki can't sleep, and when Miki can't sleep, Miki gets all whooooh, and when Miki gets all whoooh, she has to go back and edit chapters, and when Miki has to go back and edit chapters, it stalls updates, and when that happens, people get mad, and when people get mad, wars start, and wars endanger the human race my children, and someday a war will kill all of humanity, so you see my children, clowns are indirectly responsible for the death of humanity! Okay, not really but that was fun to write. BTW, this is over twice as long as the original, which rocks!

Lacy: What am I going to do with you?

Miki: Lock me in a room with Edward Cullen?!

Lacy: HELL NO!

Miki: DAMN!

**BPOV**

I came through the clearing slowly, eyes squeezed shut. I hesitantly opened them; waiting for the pain to take me out of the lovely numbness that had been my shield for the past eighty two years, but all I felt was a dull remorse. I could almost see the memories here, Edward and I; confessing our feelings, (Or, I corrected myself, me confessing my feelings and Edward lying to my face) myself writhing in pain, Sam, looking at me in confusion, a pack of werewolves facing a trembling newborn vampire with a broken heart, Laurent; telling me he was going to kill me in a seductive purr.

I shuddered and walked to the center of the meadow, wading in the waist-length wildflowers that made a dazzling rainbow at my feet. Slowly I sank to my knees, and then lay on my back, staring up at the sky with flowers waving gently in the wind around me. The gray clouds were a thick blanket of protection over my head; the rain was playing the soothing lullaby I had grown so accustomed to. I could hardly remember how I fell asleep without it, in that blinding sun that was all I could remember before Forks, my eternal home. My eyes drifted shut peacefully and I sighed happily. Though some would disagree, I thought it was a wonderful day.

I thought I heard something behind me, but I ignored it, I was far from any trail, and I didn't smell any blood, so who could it be? I dismissed it to my imagination, and slowly I fell asleep.

I woke with a start when I heard the gasp that couldn't have been more than three feet away.

EPOV

I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing here.

I had been hunting, like Alice had suggested in a kind firm way that told me it was not a suggestion at all but an order, ignoring my protests of wanting to help Esme get the furniture arranged. I had sighed and obediently left the house that held so many memories of the woman I saw every time I closed my eyes.

I found that my tracking of a mountain lion had led me dangerously close to the meadow I used to lay in on those uncommon sunny days. Of course, visions of the one sunny day I remembered most flooded my mind, Bella smiled at me in my memories, tilting her head to one side, the sun bringing out the mahogany highlights in her silky hair.

With that reflection, I had a burning desire to see that meadow again, though I knew the reason why was unhealthy for me. I wanted to see Bella again, and though common sense told me a girl who had been dead for almost a century wouldn't be in a meadow, I couldn't contain myself, my feet took off before my mind could argue the point, and before I knew it, I was standing there, on the edge of the meadow, not even ten feet from where Bella had rushed through the line of trees, all the sooner to stand in the rays of the glorious sun.

I slowly made my way ever closer to the meadow, so involved in my own vivid memories, a group of grizzlies could have come through and I wouldn't have noticed. I stood quietly on the edge of the meadow. One more step and I would be past the trees, feeling the rain on my face. I closed my eyes and stepped, palms up, face tilted towards the sky, into the meadow. The rain drizzled gently down my face like the tears I could no longer shed, and I let out a barely audible sigh. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the meadow with dead eyes. The flowers were still beautiful, varying in shape as much as color, the forest still dazzlingly jade and amazing, a patch of sky was still visible above me, but something was missing, and I knew I had been hoping for Bella, despite everything.

I sighed inwardly, this was unhealthy. The way I was living my life, living on memories of her, knowing full well she could never come back. Why hadn't I killed myself all those years ago? What was keeping me from going to Italy right now? I wondered. I knew my family would be upset, but they had each other to help them get over it. I had no one. I silently made my plans; I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi. My eyes wandered one last time around the meadow, fully intent on taking a last glance and leaving, when I noticed something.

The flowers were so long and colorful, I almost didn't notice a girl laying flat on the ground, perfectly still, hardly even breathing. (A/N: for people who are going to ask, Edward didn't smell her because of the flowers.) I took a few steps closer to see her face, and gasped.

This couldn't be happening to me! Dammit! I scolded myself. This is what you get to sadist fool! You've finally gone mental! Bella had been dead for over eighty years, but this girl didn't look a day over nineteen. Her face and body were different too, while my Bella was still soft and rounded, you could still see the muscles she had. She was so beautiful, even more than I remembered, though she looked so pale and tired, her skin was even whiter than the light crème I remembered, it was almost alabaster, which contrasted even more with the purple bruise like shadows under her eyes.

The truth hit me like a punch to the stomach. The air whooshed out of me, and I doubled over in pain silently. No! I screamed loudly inside my mind. Don't let her be a vampire! Don't tell me she's been alive this whole time and I've never found her! I slowly sat down and stared at her, she breathed evenly and she looked so tired and worn, I felt like taking her into my arms right there. But I was too afraid of whether my fingertips would encounter warm or frigid skin. Or worse than that, what if I reached out to brush her cheek and I felt nothing? What would I do if my hand passed right through her, or if she vanished as soon as I turned my back? The pain would be agonizing.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a soft murmur in a melodious voice that had to be Bella's sweet soprano. "No, I don't want to go back. It's to much…" She protested weakly in her sleep she sighed delicately, and I absorbed the sound of her voice without grasping the words.

I was really here, with Bella, after so long? After all those decades I had suffered? After all that time I'd believed her dead and she believed I didn't love her anymore?

I gasped. Bella! She still thought I didn't love her! I had to wake her up; I had to tell her it was all a lie! Cruel, dark lies! But there was no need, for Bella's light tawny eyes suddenly burned into mine, and the only the I could do was whisper in a happy voice that didn't quite cover up the love and ecstasy I felt radiating off every part of me; "Bella! It's me, Edward."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Bella was on the other side of the meadow, looking confused, hopeful, angry, pained, fearful, and- my heart fluttered but I firmly got a hold of myself. I was imagining things. I took a step forward, and she countered with a step back.

I opened my mouth to tell her about the lies when I heard another voice, one I hadn't heard before, an alto trill fallowed by a baritone. "-I'm telling you Liam, she wants to be alone." A low growl and then "And I'm telling you, I don't think we should let her go off alone when I just crossed a vampire trail!" So Bella had a coven, or at least a few strong friends to protect her from the danger she attracted like a magnet. Relief washed through me, at least if she decided to leave –I winced internally- she would have someone to protect her.

"Oh shit!" The female voice shrieked and I heard the sound of two footsteps speeding up, one pair just a few paces behind the other. "Lili! What's-" Liam began, but they brook through the trees, all the while, my eyes had never left Bella.

Damn him, Damn him, DAMN HIM! Oh I feel terrible! We should have left, I knew it! I knew it! Damn it! Why did they have to come back now!? Oh my god, Bella, she looks like she's in pain, I hope he doesn't try to get past us, though I would greatly enjoy ripping his arms off, I don't think Bella would like that. I'm going to go tell him off! Right now! Damn him!

Why is Lili freaking out? Look at his eyes; they're just like ours, so he's a vegetarian, hey! Cool, Ryi will be happy, so will Skye, I hope that the females in his coven –if he has any- like to shop. Oh jeez, look at Bella's face, what did he do to her?! She looks like she's seen a ghost.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see a muscular blonde male, who went to quickly block Bella from me, I growled. He pointedly glared at me, and turned to face Bella "What's the matter Bells? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" his voice was laced with concern. The other was a female with bright carrot-colored curls, who came within three feet of me, looking as if she were considering homicide, which, actually, she was.

"Edward Cullen I- I- You-!" She stammered angrily, then shrieked "I can't even think of a bad enough word!" and smacked me painfully across the face. I made no attempt to stop her, she was right, and I deserved it. "Yes you do!" she screamed "You deserve much more than that but I have neither the time, nor the patience to give you what you deserve you asshole!" She turned on her heel and marched over to Bella while I heard several other footsteps coming towards us. Dammit! I thought as I recognized another coming in from behind me.

Good Lord! It just disappeared! Edward's whole future, just like that, ohmygod, what if he's in a fight with a werewolf?! Dammit! Why didn't I think of that before I left?! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLENS, YOU'D BETTER BE OKAY OR I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!

Lili sighed in defeat as Alice brook through the trees "Edward!" Alice shrieked, hugging me quickly before turning to face the new vampires and Bella. "Hello, who are you? My name is Alice Cu- Bella!" She yelled and was past both Lili and Liam before they could blink. "Bella… You're a vampire!" she spook in an awed disbelief.

The next thing I heard cut me like a knife.

Bella, sobbing uncontrollably.


	10. The Choice

A/N: Well, you miiiight want to go back and read the last chapter, 'cause I re-wrote it

**A/N: Well, you miiiight want to go back and read the last chapter, 'cause I re-wrote it! WOOT! And now I'm writing this, so kudos to me! This is where things start getting good. Trust me. I know… 'Cause I'm writing, and I'm hyper, and so I'm going to channel his hyper ness into creativity, but first, I need a cheese stick!**

**Lacy: Sigh. DO YOU SEE WHAT I DEAL WITH DAYLY?!**

**Miki: R&R!!**

**LPOV (Lili's point of view, which will be fuuun)**

During the eighty-odd years I've known Bella, I've rarely seen her cry

But boy was she crying now!

Because of _him._

I directed that last thought at him, viciously. I wanted him to be in as much pain as possible, and that would cut deeper than any blow. Because I know why he left, I know he still loves Bella, and I knew, he wanted her back; he wanted to take my little sister away from me!

And hell would freeze over before that _bastard _broke my sister's heart again!

Liam was still confused at why Bella and I reacted the way we did, he thought that Edward had hurt Bella, and I had seen it, I was all in favor of letting him believe that, and watching him rip Edward's head off, but that would upset Bella, so I leaned over and whispered "We need to go, _now_!" Then I heard the footsteps, and the thoughts.

Damn,

My family!

Edward and Alice heard it too, they fell back into a fighting stance, and I heard Bella whisper brokenly "I want to go home! _I want to go home!_" Liam looked torn between wanting to beat the shit out of Edward and wanting to protect his baby sister, I made the decision for him "Go, I'll catch up." He smirked at the look on my face; I suppose I looked a teensy bit angry.

I whirled around as he scooped Bella up in his arms and zoomed out of the meadow yelling "Guys, fallow me!" Edward took a few steps forward, looking pained "Bella!" he yelled in a blind panic.

I growled angrily "Get back!" Alice and Edward glared at me. "I never want you around my sister again. Do you know what you did to her?!" I yelled, purposely thinking of the life story Bella had shown me, from when he left, to when she had left Forks, and then to when she had shown me her life, a broken look on my sister's beautiful face.

He gasped and fell to his knees; Alice growled at me in fury and took a step toward me, and I did the same, we were two feet apart "I really think you might want to back up off me and get out of my face." I said as calmly as I possibly could.

Alice's eyes narrowed further and she moved fluidly into a half-crouch as I did the same. I feinted to the left and Alice matched me by feinting to the right. I was about to spring when Edward put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Stop. Let's just go." He was blocking his thoughts, which I didn't escape my notice, I narrowed my eyes at him and he raised an eyebrow, he obviously knew I could read minds.

I narrowed my eyes at him and spun on my heel, running to our new house. I walked in the front door and found Ryi and Skye whispering soothingly to Bella "It's okay. It's okay." Though they didn't know what was wrong, only that Liam had carried her in the house, laid her on the couch, and ran off to talk with Connor about possibly war strategies. Men. I shooed Then off to the white leather recliners and sat with Bella on the loveseat, arms around her waist as she cried into my shoulder. "L-L-Lili, it w-was in the meadow! _Our _meadow! And- and now he knows I'm alive, a-a-nd he'll find out I still- I still-.

She broke off with a sob, her cool tears of venom soaking my emerald baby doll top. _Damn Edward Cullen to the deepest pit of hell! _ I though savagely. How could he hurt someone as precious and delicate as Bella? Even as a vampire she's delicate! I have to be careful how tight I hug her at this moment!

Of course I realized he had meant to protect Bella, but that didn't stop me from wanting to craw his non-beating heart out with a plastic spoon and feed it to him on a stick, but I could see his point of view. Damn my power! You can never really stay mad at them when you see they mean well. Which really sucks when you want to be mad at someone.

I let Bella sob into my shoulder until eventually her tears stopped and she just sniffled a few times, then I held her away at arms length. "Do you want to move?" I asked her softly, she stared at her lap "I don't know Lili." She whispered gently. Ryi and Skye had left the room by this point "I want to see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and even _Rosalie _again, but- but I don't want him to push me away again." I gave her a firm look "So don't. Don't even let yourself get close enough for him to push you away again." Her face crumpled and I again felt the frenzied desire to rip off Edward Cullen's sorry face. "I don't know if I can Lili." I hugged her gently. "How about you stay here while the rest of us go to school? I'll tell the teachers you're sick and couldn't make it, and you stay here and think it over?"

I glanced out the window, it was nearly dawn. Bella nodded and gave a small watery smile. "Okay Lil. Thanks." I smiled and led her up to her new room, peering at her sideways

Sometimes it was so hard to remember Bella was older than me. She was shorter than I was, and less physically mature than Ryi, Skye, and I, though emotionally she was older by decades. I smiled to myself, she may be middle-aged on the inside, but being the newest addition to our coven, and the youngest vampire, made her our baby sister, and we were protective of her, I knew that if I decided to tell the others why Bella had been crying, not only would Liam and Connor go hunt Edward Cullen down, but we would be out of this town in less than a day.

As I got ready for school that day, I realized we'd have to deal with five of the seven Cullens and began swearing loudly, causing Liam to run to my room and bang on the door, making the walls shake "What's wrong?!" He boomed and I growled "Nothing!" I yelled back

It was going to be a loooong day.

**Miki: Sooo, was it awesome, was it terrible, should I crawl into a dark hole somewhere and never come out? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!! I have a question for people too, because I have to scenarios playing out in my head, should Edward be at school the next day? Or not? Keep in mind, the rest of the Cullens will be there regardless of where Edward is. I need an answer to that before I update!**


	11. The First Day

**A/N: Don't eat me! I'm sorry, it's been almost two weeks, but I'm at drama camp right now, and let me tell you somthing, I HAVE OVER TEN SOLOS! TEN! And blocking is a bitch, so feel grateful you're getting an update at all! R&R, sorry for the shortness, but I have another chapter I'm posting after this.**

**RPOV (Ryi)**

What the hell was going on?!

First, Bella faints and starts freaking out about moving to Forks, Then Bella disappears when we go to hunt, Liam and Lili go running after her, then she runs home crying, and now for unexplained reasons she's staying home from school. Something was going on and I was going to find out. I turned to Lili.

"Don't ask me, ask Bella." I glared at her "Stay out of my head, would you? It's really annoying. Like you." Lili laughed darkly, she was in as bad as mood as Bella today. "Let's not stoop to middle school insults, shall we?" I growled warningly.

I saw Connor's hand curled into a fist "Look, everyone, just stay out of it, Bella and Lili are going to take care of it, and if they needed help they'd tell us, and they haven't so it's obviously not our business. Okay?" Lili smiled lightly at Connor "That's right. If Bella decides she wants to tell you, she will. But I don't tell people's stories for them."

I pursed my lips and my grip on the steering wheel tightened. It's not that I wasn't grateful for the fact that Lili didn't tell out stories, but I was immensely curious at what happened to the people in my 'family' that would make them swear Lili to silence like I had. My story was bad enough, could theirs really be worse?

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, we pulled into the Forks High School before anyone else did and got out, leaning against the convertible until someone got there. It was pouring outside, and I wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow soon. It was pretty cold. The rain beat against the top of my head. Bleh I hated the rain. Not that I had had a choice for the past 721 years. Yes, I was that old. I had lived in the Heian era of Japan. (AN: I may not have the math right on that, it's summer, and math isn't my best subject anyway…) But, that was besides the point.

Eventually people started showing up. They openly gawked at my family and my car, I suppose novelties here were few and far between. I sighed and put my head in my hand. "I. Hate. Moving!" Skye giggled and patted my shoulder. "Same here Ryi. Same here." She said and skipped back to stand next to Connor. He smiled at her, she looked away and you could practically see her blushing. God, could they be more oblivious of each other?! Lili busted up laughing. "No!" she laughed. I cracked a smile. Everyone else looked at us briefly and then away. Sometimes it was really lovely having a mind reader in the family… I saw a girl walk by us, she wore a T-shirt and shorts despite the whether. Shameful! Lili snorted "We're not in the 1800s anymore Ryi." Lili said with a superior smile. …And then sometimes it was just plain annoying.

Liam sighed "Let's go." We silently headed towards the main office, Skye leading the way with Connor and I. We walked into the warm office, and the scent of the female secretary hit me. It was nothing bad. I was a very old vampire, and my self control was perfect. I could stand in a room of blood and gore and still breathe deeply without discomfort.

Skye smiled dazzlingly and skipped up to the desk. "Hello, my name is Skye Simon, these are my siblings, Liam, Connor, Lili, and Ryi." I nodded my head in acknowledgement. The aging woman nodded her graying head. "Very nice to meet you." She smiled warmly. "Here are your class schedules and these are some slips I need you to sign an- oooh dear. Aren't there suppose to be six of you?" Connor spoke up "Our sister isn't feeling well. This new weather doesn't agree with her." The secretary nodded her head. "I see. Maybe it's just something going around…" Lili's face paled and tightened. Liam frowned "What do you mean Miss?" The old woman smiled "The other new family –The Cullens- their youngest son, Edward isn't here either. His sister Alice –lovely girl, just a tad bit over exited- told me that he wasn't feeling well."

Lili had a sweet smile on her face and a black iPhone in her hand before the woman could finish. "I'm sorry ma'am but I want to call to make sure my sister is alright, I know they're not allowed in school, but may I…?" The woman nodded, and Lili hit a button and went outside, holding it to her ear. I saw her lips buzzing into the speaker, and then heard a loud shriek

"What do you mean he's already there?!"


	12. The Visitor

A/N: Sooo…

**A/N: Sooo…**

**Lacy: Sooo...**

**Miki: Anything?**

**Lacy: Nope. uhhh, well we were trying to figure out something random to say..**

**Miki: Buuut we can't. Well, everyone told me they'd rather Edward was at school, but I realized then that for the plot I have in mind to play right, he needs to not be at school the next day. Which I didn't realize until I started writing the chapter with him at school.**

**I do not own Twilight, because if I did I'd make Jake imprint on a guy! X3 that was fun to say. I also don't own the song in this chapter, it's by Rihanna, and it's called "P.S. I'm still not over you"**

**EPOV**

As Lili raced out of the meadow, I waited until she was far enough away and then stopped blocking my thoughts. I motioned to Alice to fallow her, I kept an eye on her fiery mane of hair as she led us to a house that was bigger than even ours.

She slammed through the front door and I heard a heartbreaking sound for a fraction of a moment before the door closed; Bella crying, and two more unknown female voiced telling her soothingly it would be fine. It took every ounce of my self-control not to step forward from my hiding spot in the trees that lines their drive and run to her.

Alice and I sat there all night listening to Bella cry and Lili silently comfort her, I heard her sob that now that I know knew she was alive, and my none existent heart fluttered violently when I realized she had been about to say she still loved me.

I heard every single thing Lili thought about me, and realized she was right. Quite suddenly during the night, I was not quite sure what time, Alice grabbed my shoulder angrily and screamed at me in her thoughts

_We are not leaving again! I don't care if I have to lock you in a windowless steel vault! You! Are! Explaining! Everything! To! Her! Do you understand?!_

I nodded without emotion, and her face softened considerably, she smiled sheepishly at me, and I smiled weakly.

_Sorry Edward… Um, I'm going to go home and tell Carlisle and the others what happened, are you going to be at school?_

I hesitated and shook my head, motioning towards the house that contained my beloved one with a crooked grin. Alice nodded in understanding and smiled at me brightly,

_It will turn out fine Edward; you love each other, what can go wrong?_

I glared at her, plenty had already gone wrong, and plenty more still could. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

_Don't be such a pessimist, win her back Eddy!_

I frowned at her some more and mouthed _don't call me Eddy _angrily. She giggled silently and was gone.

I heard the door open and a plump, black haired vampire yelled "Skye! Hurry up would you? I don't need to be late on my first day, you're hair looks fine now let's _go_!" A small blonde came out next, pouting "Does not!" she whined. "Lili's looks better." The red-head chuckled "When does it not?" as the blonde one punched her in the arm. Two males fallowed, rolling their eyes. One was built like Emmett with dirty blonde hair and faint freckles, while the other was extremely tall and lanky.

But I could care less about them. I had eyes only for the tiny brunette that smiled weakly from the doorway "Have fun." She said in a dull monotone, and closed the door. _Bella…_

**BPOV**

I sighed and closed the door to the house and locked it, though I knew it was useless. If anyone decided to show up, a locked door wouldn't help much I glanced around my big empty house. What was I going to do with myself all day?

The house was spotless, all the furniture was unpacked, and I hadn't listened to music or watched TV in over eighty years. I thought about riding my motorcycle briefly, but decided a girl who only looked seventeen, riding a motorcycle in the middle of the school day would be to suspicious.

I eyed the entertainment system wearily for a moment; it was perfectly in order, with DVDs, CDs, and video games. I picked a CD without glancing at it and put it in the stereo. Grabbing the remote for it, I sank into the white leather loveseat with a sigh.

The CD was quite good, I think that Skye had burned it. I sat there and thought about my current situation, a situation I'd never thought I'd ever be in. I'd thought that after he left, after my change, I'd never see him again, and if I did, he would be disgusted with me and run away again, and I wouldn't be able to fallow, even with my vampire speed, because as soon as I saw the look of disgust in his smoldering amber eyes, I would fall to pieces. I would die again, and there would be no getting up after the third day. I would have made sure of that.

I sighed and wondered out loud "What am I going to do?" Was leaving the right thing to do after all? _Could _I stay and not let myself get close to him, as Lili suggested? Could I keep a secret that big from him? I felt the tears welling up behind my eyes again and didn't try to stop them as they fell.

A worse thought came to me, and I could feel myself grow paler than normal. _Would Edward _let _me stay? _Would he be so disgusted with me that he would deny me the right to see the family I had yearned with all my being to belong to? If he hadn't wanted me all those years ago, why would he want me now?

I forced my thoughts away from that for a while and glanced at the clock; it was only 11:00 AM. Damn. I wish they would come home. Maybe they could distract me for awhile, I sat up, fully intent on turning the music off and go off to ride my motorcycle on the back roads, when the lyrics caught my attention

_verse 1_  
Whats up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while  
But I was thinkin bout you  
And it kinda made me smile  
So many things to say  
And I'll put em in a letter  
Thought it might be easier  
The words might come out better  
How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to  
Wish I could press rewind  
And rewrite every line  
To the story of me and you

chorus  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you

verse 2  
Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone  
I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me  
But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me  
Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.  
Boy it aint easy  
When I hear our song  
I get that same old feeling  
Wish I could press rewind  
Turn back the hands of time  
And I shouldn't be telling you

chorus

Did you know I kept all of your pictures  
Don't have the strength to part with them yet  
Oh no...  
Tried to erase the way your kisses taste  
But some things a girl can never forget

chorus

I sank back onto the couch and put my head in my hands, sobs racking my frame, "What am I going to do!?" I nearly screamed to the empty house. I heard a soft clicking sound over the music, but couldn't seem to find it in myself to lift my head.

That is, until, I heard a soft voice whisper "Stay." In my ear, and felt a felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my wait that weren't nearly as cold as I remembered.

I froze and looked up slowly into the topaz eyes that had haunted my dreams since the first time I'd ever seen them. "Edward." I whispered through unmoving lips.

Then the phone started to ring

Damn


	13. The Curses and Kisses

A/N: -sweetly- Who wants to yell at me for not writing

**A/N: -sweetly- Who wants to yell at me for not writing? You? WELL GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE HAD THE WORST FUCKING WEEK OF MY LIFE! MY MOM GOT IN A CAR WRECK, AND THE SIDE-AFFECTS OF HER MEDS MAKE HER EMOTIONAL AND SHIT, **_**AND**_** MY CAT IS BEING PUT TO SLEEP! So screw off!!**

**Lacy: really people. Leave her be, she might attack!**

**Miki: Annnnnyway, enough with my angry wrath. Uhhh Thanks to Sir Spamalot, your comment really made my day! I started happy dancing! Speaking of happy dancing, I HAVE OVER FIFTY REVIEWS!! Maybe by the time I'm done, I'll have 100! OMFC! That would MAKE. MY. DAY. LOL! BTW I added a lil' somthin' somethin' for y'alls. A little… well… You'll like it. I swear!**

**BPOV**

I pushed against Edward's chest and winced as I picked up the phone "Bella! Oh my God, Edward's not at school, and apparently his sister told the secretary he's sick! Oh crap, oh crap, oh _crap!_ Lili's words were hard to catch, even as a vampire. "Lili! Calm down, okay? Just _calm_ down." I soothed. I heard her breathing go back to normal. "Now, I want you to remain calm when I tell you this okay? Edward's already here, but I'm fine, and you need to stay at school, okay?"

I quickly held the phone away from my ear and put my hand over the phone. I could still clearly hear her scream _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALREADY THERE?!"_ I glanced at Edward, who looked agonized, and still quite dazzling. I forced myself to look away and put the phone back to my ear. "He's right here, sitting in our living room." Lili stammered ineligibly for a few moments. "At _our _house?!" "Mmm-hmmm" "With you?" "Yup." I popped the _p _"How did he find out where we live?" "I dunno."

I glanced at Edward and mouthed the question, to which he mouthed back the answer "Oh, I see. He said to tell you he fallowed you home." Complete silence. I held the phone away from my ear again."_WHAT?"_ I winced, then yelled right back "_Quit yelling before you break an eardrum would you?!" _I heard her take a few unnecessary deep breaths, then state calmly "Give him the phone." "What? No!" "Bella, _give him. The _fucking_ phone!"_

Edward apparently heard and reached out to pluck it from my fingers. "Hello Liliana." He said politely. I instantly heard Lili's angry, shriek-y soprano, and though I couldn't hear the words, I'd be willing to bet my motorcycle it was not appropriate for school grounds. I sighed and mouthed _you asked for it!_

He ignored me "Mm-hmm. Yes." He winced "I understand you completely, however I must politely decline." His eyes narrowed "Would you really?" His voice had an edge of steel to it. "Never again Lili, that I swear." A long pause, I could only hear a low murmur from the phone. Edward's eyes locked onto mine, and I couldn't look away. _Dammit! I thought that was a human/vampire thing! _Edward continued "Only if she asks me. … No, not at all really." He held the phone away from his ear and winced, covering up the earpiece, which I could hear was spurting several rude, very descriptive words about Edward mother.

I growled and snatched the phone away from him. "_Lili!" _I growled. She instantly stopped. "I'm fine. Stay at school. Sign up for some anger management classes, and watch you language, _please_" I hung up my iPhone and put it on silent, muttering about a stupid vampire named Liam corrupting Lili's mind.

I slammed the phone down on the counter, and winced, knowing I would have to talk to him sometime and to stubborn to turn around and face those hypnotic eyes that _still_ made me feel like a bird caught in the gaze of a serpent.

"Bella?" A soft velvet voice said in quiet voice that almost made it sound like a purr. I unwillingly turned around, and came face to face with all of his unnerving god-like beauty. I sucked in a deep breath and looked up into his blazing butterscotch eyes. "Uhhhhhh. Hi?" he continued to stare at me. I took a step back, and found myself backed against the counter. "What?" I muttered self-consciously, his gaze intensified.

I managed to look away and turned to stare out the window. "Look Edward." I asked softly "What are you doing here?" my voice sounded week and pathetic, even to me. His eyes softened considerablely, I noted from the side of my eye.

"Why do you think I'm here Bella?" He asked in exasperation. I turned back to try and glare at him. "I don't know Edward. Sometimes I really think you have a multiple personality disorder, add that, a hero complex, and an excellent lying ability, and who knows what's going on in your head?"

His eyes looked agonized, and I pretended not to care, barely wincing at all. (Go me!) "Bella, I'm so s-." I tuned everything out from there, not wanting to hear his words. I could imagine them;

_Bella, I'm sorry you're a vampire, I didn't know Victoria would come back .I'm sorry I broke my promise, we'll just move now. You'll be alright, won't you? You have your own life now; surely you're not as obsessed with me as you were back then! I'm sorry I wasn't in love with you then, and I'm sorry I'm not in love with you now. _I jerked my thoughts away from less painful avenues

"- I'm the worst excuse for-" I held up a hand to stop him. "Edward." I forced the name out. "I'm fine. I understand. I- I-" I took a deep breath and forced out the words "I'm a big girl Edward. I can take care of myself now. I was forcing back tears now. I had to tell him that it wasn't his fault, then lie and tell him it wouldn't hurt me if he left. "I appreciate you saving me all those times when I was human, but I can take care of myself fairly well, and- and even if I couldn't. I have a family now too. I mean, Lili and Skye may not look like much, but they're both pretty, well, you know. You saw, well, heard, and- and Liam and Connor are like, war geniuses, and Ryi can kick four vampires asses at once, this one time in New York, this vampire mob came out of nowhere when we were heading back from one of Lili's hostile shopping trips, oh she's so much like Alice it's painful, Ryi didn't even drop her bags, she just did this swivel kick and took out like five of them, and Lili threw some matches on them while Skye took out the last one and- and-"

I was rambling and I knew it. Edward was getting closer and closer, I tried to ignore it "And I don't blame you for leaving you know, you don't have to do what you don't want to do," The tears started coming then "I-I-I You know, if you don't mind I would like to see Alice again, and Emmett, and Jasper, and Esme, and Carlisle, and even _Rosalie_. Which is a bit strange since I suppose she still hates me, but don't worry, I won't bother you or be obsessive like I was when I was human, I totally understand, you don't love me in that way, like you said-" I sounded like Skye when she was hyper, I was talking fast even for vampire standards.

Edward was extremely close now, his face just inches from mine. "Oh Bella." His sweat breath hit me hard. "Weren't you listening?" I involuntarily looked up into his scorching gaze, and couldn't help but answer truthfully. "Not really." I could barely mouth the words, and I was shaking. _Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! Why does he still have this affect on me?! I'm a vampire God dammit! Not some weak human like I used to be! _His forehead rested against mine. "Isabella Marie Swan, I didn't leave because I _wanted _to. It almost killed me to leave you, but you had to be safe, I couldn't- can't actually- stand to see you in danger, and after your birthday, when Jasper almost-" He gulped, and his arms went around me. "Bella; I love you, I did, still do, and always will."

He stared into my eyes, and I couldn't find a hint of deceit in them. Hope welled in my chest but I swashed it down. _He's just trying to make me feel better. _I told myself desperately _don't hope. Hope is what crushed you last time and it'll do it again when he leaves!_

"But-" I was about to protest, when his lips touched mine, first gently, then urgently, as if he had to make sure I was really there, or like he was imprinting this kiss to his memory, because he wouldn't have one for a long while. One hand lay itself hesitantly on my waist, and the other stroked my cheek. My eyes fluttered close

Then, unthinkably, I was kissing him back as fiercely as he was, I threw my arms around his neck, standing on my toes, trying to reach and failing miserably until he held me up one-armed. He pushed me up against the wall and I whimpered gently. His tongue traced my lips slowly, I opened my mouth without thinking, quite obviously; considering how I could never think when he kissed me, and- there are no proper words to describe the joy, relief, passion, and utter _love _I felt at that moment.

Giddily, my thoughts flickered back to life and wandered. _Edward was back! Who cared what happened now? I wonder what everyone will think. I bet Alice, Lili, and Skye get along great. I missed kissing Edward. Actually, I missed Edward period. I wished he hadn't left. _

My eyes fluttered open

_Left._

_What the hell am I doing?!_

Here I was, standing in my kitchen, pinned against the wall, with my ex-boyfriend/love of my life kissing me, after he had suddenly re-appeared in my life after _eighty years_?! How stupid could I get? To just think that he would _stay _with me? What was better about me now than then?

I froze, and Edward noticed, pulling away he studied me. "Bella, I'm sorry that was completely-" unable to break away, I removed my hand from his neck and felt around for a moment before my hands closed around my cell phone.

Then I did what every brave woman would do when confronted with an ex.

I ran away.

_Fast._

**A/N: So how did you like it? Good Awesome? Bad? Terrible? REVIEW AND MAKE MY DREAM OF 100 REVIEWS COME TRUE!! Plus, I could really use a pick-me-up after the week I've had. Dontcha think? ******


	14. The Werewolves

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for your reviews and-

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for your reviews and-**

**Lacy: SCREW THAT!! WE HAVE 80 FREAKING REVIEWS!!**

**Miki: HELL YES!! You guys are the shiz!!**

**Lacy: AMEN SISTA!!**

**Miki & Lacy: Happy dance**

I ran out the back door as fast as I could, slamming the door so hard the house shook, I saw Edward frozen in place in the kitchen, I pushed that out of my mind and focused on not tripping and running as fast as I could.

Soon I was surrounded by all shades of jade and olive trees. Before long I heard nearly silent footsteps behind me, _Oh shit! _I silently swore, Edward was chasing me, and he had always been the fastest Cullen. I opened my cell phone and hit a speed dial button, it rang once and a female voice squealed in my ear

"_Aunt Bella!_ We haven't heard from you in forever!" I chuckled darkly "You heard from me three days ago, when I told you we were moving to Forks." "Well, still, it seems like forever to me." "May, I gotta cut this short, but I'm coming over, okay?" May went quiet, then, all humor gone from her voice, she asked "What's wrong?" I shrugged, then remembered she couldn't see me "Nothing, I'll tell you later, will you meet me at the border?" she went quiet again, then shrieked "_The border?! _Okay Aunt Bella, which one of those filthy blo-" I cut her off "_Later _Mayia! Bye!"

I hung up and dared a glance over my shoulder, Edward was only five feet behind me, one well aimed leap and her would have me. I sped up as fast as I could, barely managing to jump over the tree roots and evil ferns that threatened to trip me. _Come on! Come on! Come on! Only a few more miles…! _I coached myself.

I made a sudden right turn and saw them. Three giant figures standing on the border, the smallest being about six foot seven, and the others were well over seven feet. They were all wearing cut off jeans, and one wore a tank top. The small female stepped forward, a feral growl ripping through her throat.

I lunged over the border line, my unnecessary breathing ragged and uneven. "Bella! No! They're werewolves they'll…" Edward began, but stopped when he saw Owen pull me up and pull me into a bone-crunching hug.

May turned to glare at Edward "You're toeing the line bloodsucker. The treaty still stands with your family, unfortunately, and Aunt Bella probably won't let me kill you right now. So count your lucky stars and _go_" Edward gave me a questioning look, and I shook my head. "Just go Edward." I said wearily as May came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Just go." I whispered again, closing my eyes and laying my head on Owen's chest.

I heard the sound of gently retreating footsteps and opened my eyes just in time to see Edward disappear into the trees. I turned to may, tears blurring my eyes a bit "I'm sorry May, but it was the only thing I could think of to get away." Mat smiled but Todd, who had remained silent up until now said "Is that Edward Cullen?" I nodded "Yeah, Dad told us about him before he-."

He gulped suddenly and stopped. Jake and Marcy's deaths were still touchy subjects. I missed my two almost human friends and they missed their parents. Marcy died of cancer, and Jake had laid down in bed the day of the funeral, told everyone not to disturb him, and was dead a few days later.

I changed the subject "Does Alex know I'm here? I _really _don't want to deal with him right now." Todd shook his head and grinned. "Naw, did you hear the news? Alex imprinted." I chuckled "Really? Who is it?" May giggled "Some girl who lives in Forks, her name is Karen Newton, and she's about fifteen." May winced "I could tell you the littlest detail about her. It's rather annoying" _Alex imprinted on Mike's granddaughter? Okay. That is seriously disturbing. _I mentally shuddered. "Annnyway, changing the subject!" I said quickly.

Owen held me away at arm's length. "Yes, let's. I have a good one. Why was Edward Cullen chasing you?" I flushed a light pink color from the animal blood still in my system. "It's a long story and-" May sighed in irritation "We've got time." I changed tactics "It's none of your business, how about that?"

Suddenly Todd started laughing. "_Aunt Bella and the bloodsucker were locking lips!_" May and Owen turned to look at me. "We were not!" I protested, but my blush said it all. Owen made gagging motions and May started laughing along with Owen. "Oh my god Aunt Bella, you _were_!" Owen was turning a curious shade of plum, he was laughing so hard.

I smacked all three of them upside the back of their heads. "Ow!" May whined. I shrugged innocently "I thought you were having hysterics." May pouted. "Anyway. How long are you staying here Aunt Bella?" I looked at the clock on my cell phone. Three forty five. "Oh, I'll head off now, the others will be home." Owen frowned "Are you sure that's a good idea Aunt Bella?" I shrugged "No, but if it makes you feel any better, you can run home with me." May stepped forward. "I will." She smiled brightly "I'll be right back." She said, and made her way into a thick wall of trees, a few minutes later, a thin dusty gold werewolf trotted out with May's clothes tied to her leg.

I took off and she fallowed me, slowing to match my pace. When we got to the house, she changed into her human form and said "Aunt Bell, Owen, Todd, and maybe even your family, would tell you to forget about him, or to find someone else." May smiled sadly and said gently "Just fallow your heart Aunt Bella, I know that sounds like a cheesy romance novel line, but if you love him today, don't worry about tomorrow." She shook her head "It's hard to do, but worth it."

I looked at her for a long moment. "How do you know? You haven't imprinted and not told me about it, have you?" She smiled, no make that smirked, and said "Female intuition." I rolled my eyes as if to cast off her words, but I couldn't, not entirely.

I saw her walk off to change back into her wolf form and turned to walk in the back door. _Oh God. Lili's going to murder me…_

**A/N: So whadya think?! Is this the chapter that will get my my 100****th**** review?! Person who gives me my 100****th**** review will get two rabid, bowing Caps lock using fangirls and cookies!! R&R!!**

**Lacy: OR ELSE!**


	15. AN WITH TIDBIT!

A/N: DON'T EAT ME

**A/N: DON'T EAT ME! I have serveral good excuses why I haven't been writing!**

**I was grounded due to reasons I shall not tell thee**

**I was busy with drama camp**

**My step mom is pregnant again**

**We're moving**

**My mom is pissed at me and I have no idea why**

**I'm tired**

**I have writer's block**

**I recently discovered fictionpress!! (It roooooocks!)**

"ISABELLA MARIE SIMON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Lili shrieked in one of the most high-pitched voices I've ever heard in my life. I glanced around to make sure that she didn't break the windows again and was lifted off the ground by two over emotional vampires. "_Don't you ever worry me like that again!" _Skye dry-sobbed and Lili punched me in the shoulder _hard. _

The rest of my family were standing behind me with worried and confused looks on their faces, they were still not sure what was going on, and that was enough to bring tears to my eyes. Lili let go of me, eyes wide "Oh my god Bella! What did he _do_!?" I shook my head "Nothing!" I wiped the tears off my face and gave her a long look "I need to do this by myself Lili." I muttered to low for anyone else to her. Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded "How?"

I sighed

If only I could figure that part out!

**There! Will that tide you over until I post the longer chapter I'm going to write as soon as I put this up?**


	16. The Cullens and the Simons

A/N: I'm listening to All Over You

**A/N: I'm listening to All Over You. Isn't that just a Jake-ish song? :D I think so too! So I know I said I was going to start typing ASAP, but I went downstairs to eat and my friend Mary called and asked me if I wanted to go to the Breaking Dawn party at Barnes And Noble, and then I had my Breaking Dawn copy so… Yeah. BTW, who else hated it? The last part of it was okay but, I mean COME ON! That was like a fanfiction gone awry!**

**Did anyone else notice the vampire in the book named LIAM?! XD I was laughing sooooo hard when I read that! You could have told me you were Irish Liam!**

**OH! Also, GUESS WHAT READERS OF OSNF! I met one of my wonderful reviewers at the BD release party! We were just sitting there talking and my friend (Who was dressed like Alice) got hugged by some dude dressed up like Edward and this girl says "Oh, well this is a story for fanfiction! Alice and Edward!" And I said "Oh, you read fanfiction?" And the girl said "Yeah, all my stories are all spazzy though." And I said (Jokingly, but also kind of being truthful)"All my stories are emo!" And I told her the basic plot of OSNF and she goes "Oh, I love stories like that! One of my favs is called, uhh, I can't remember, but I remember that in it Jake has kids and they call her Aunt Bella and that there is this chick named Lili who has an attitude problem. Haha, my favorite part is when they're talking about how they went to Disney World!" And I started jumping up and down and I yell "THAT'S OLD SCARS NEVER FADE!" And she starts jumping up and down and screaming, and she yells "YOU'RE AWESOME!" And then she hit me and said "YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER WOMAN!" LOL**

**I own nothing, but right now I'm considering that a good thing, I'd be ashamed of myself!**

**BPOV**

"For right now, I'm just going to school tomorrow and seeing where that goes." She nodded and said lightly "So did you make a decision today?" I nodded "Yeah." I shrugged "For now I want to stay, but again, it really depends on how… Things go."

"_Good God!" _Liam suddenly boomed "Would either of you care to tell us what's going on?!" I sighed wearily "Listen Liam, you'll probably find out tomorrow anyway, and if you don't, I- I _promise _I'll tell you."

Lili sent me a sharp glance but said nothing as I turned and made my way up to my room.

I showered and changed into a pair of Victoria Secret pajamas that Lili had bought for me and curled under my soft blue comforter, unable to sleep.

My mind drifted to a rarely thought of subject; my human life.

I couldn't remember a thing about my life before being in the Forks High School Lunchroom, caught up in a pair of pitch black eyes. I couldn't remember where I had been before Forks, only that it had been sunny there, and that I had visited there again after I met Edward, but I couldn't remember why. Only that it hadn't been good, and that I had been in a hurry.

I sort of remember my dad, and I hardly remember my mother, and my only memory of her is that horrible day when they had tried to make me leave to go to the sunny place. I can't really remember what they look like, human memories are shady and unfocused, and the more you think about them, the harder they are to forget, and I obviously haven't been thinking about _that _at all.

Before I knew it, the sky was getting lighter and Liam was slamming my door open with a smirk, frowning when he say I was already awake. I grinned and slid out of bed, chuckling.

Lili slid past Liam and pushed him out the door, locking it before Liam could protest. "I'm picking out your outfit today! No arguments!" I pouted and she danced over to my closet, muttering to herself. A few moment later she tossed out a Abercrombie & Fitch outfit I would have never worn. **(BWAHAHAHAHA! A LINK IS FINNALLY UP! It's on the bottom of my pro and goes to my photobucket account, it has pics of everyone and their cars and the house and whatnot! GO THERE!) **

After digging through my jewelry box for a few moments and throwing some accessories on the outfit, she stepped out and said through the door "Hurry, I still have to do your hair and make-up!" I groaned loudly and I heard her chuckle.

I slipped on the T-shirt and shorts, heart thumping the whole time. I was desperately trying not to let my mind think about what I was going to do today, and was failing miserably.

I slipped on the white flip flops Lili had thrown at me and miserably made my way to the bathroom, where Skye waited with a curler and several hair products and Lili was digging through a cabinet, muttering something about some special kind of lip gloss. I turned to run, but Skye grabbed me by my hair. "Sit down!" she laughed. (EVILY I might add!) "Why am I always your Barbie Doll Bella?" I grumbled, crossing my arms. Lili laughed "Oh Bella you're not our Barbie Doll, you're not blonde enough!"

Twenty minutes later I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs so quickly that I felt the spring curls Skye had teased my hair into fade back into waves.

Ryi smirked at me and Connor chuckled "Barbie torture again?" I glared at both of them "_How do _you _escape it?!" _I said pointing an accusing finger at Ryi. She shrugged "Easy, I'm faster than them." "_AUGH!" _I stomped out of the house and nearly ran into Liam, who looked confused "Be lucky you're not female!" I told him and got on my motorcycle.

&

I glanced in my review mirror, my family was fallowing me in Skye's Mustang, Skye and Lili shooting me glares. They hated it when I rode my motorcycle; apparently it messed up my hair. I turned around and smirked at them and I saw Liam laugh.

I finally got to the school, and spotted the silver Volvo immediately and winced, parting on the other side of parking lot, Skye pulled up next to me and I gave them a nervous smile as I jogged off to the main office to get my class schedule like the first day.

As soon as I walked in the room, the elderly woman behind the counter spun to look at me nervously. I smiled brightly "Hello, I'm Isabella Simon." I said quietly "I'm here for my class schedule?" The woman smiled "Oh, hello. Are you feeling better today? You still look a bit pale." I bit back laughter "Yes ma'am. I'm feeling much better." The secretary nodded "Probably just nerves eh?" I smiled sardonically _More than you know_. I half listened to her tell me to have the slip she handed me signed. _Things haven't changed much. _

I heard footsteps coming, there were five in all and I could tell they were all vampires. I interrupted the secretary and grabbed the slip "Thank you Miss, but my sister Ryi explained it to me! Bye!" Maybe if I hurried I could make it past them.

I ran out the door as fast as I could without causing suspicion and made a dash towards the Mustang where my siblings lounged, when two extremely huge arms grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. "Emmett… Can't… Breathe!" I puffed. "Screw that!" he chuckled. I smiled a little. I was put down only to be grabbed by two small but equally strong arms. "_Bella!" _Alice squealed. "I love your outfit!" I laughed. Figures that the first thing Alice says to me besides "You're a vampire!" In the past eighty years is about clothes.

I was released again and saw Jasper was smiling "Hey Bells!" he smiled and I hugged him "I'm so sorry-!" I cut him off "I forgave you the moment it happened Jasper." I turned to look for the second to last Cullen and found her half hidden behind Emmett, biting her perfect bottom lip "Hi Bella." She said quietly. "Hey Rosalie." I waved. I was beaming by the time I noticed Edward leaning against the building, studying the exchange. Alice fallowed my gaze "Edward! Get over here would you? It's not like she's going to attack you!" I gave a weak smile and he pushed off against the wall, walking slowly toward the little group in the middle of the parking lot. He stopped a few feet from me, and I awkwardly waved. I didn't know what else to do.

"Bella-" He started and I glance around at the four vampires who were suddenly pretending they weren't listening. "Later." I promised quietly. We needed to talk about this, but I couldn't do it here.

"Bells!" Liam boomed and ran over to us at human speed, not so discreetly putting himself between Edward and I. Connor fallowed and eventually my whole family was cluttered around me, all of them either looking suspicious or glaring. I sighed and wiggled out of Lili's hold around my shoulder. I went to stand between the Cullens and Simons. "Uh guys, this is my family." I said, pointing at my family and giving their names and powers. "So, how do you know each other?" Connor asked with an edge to his voice. There was a moment of silence, and Alice spoke up "We know Bella from a long time ago. What was it? Almost eighty years?" I frowned and nodded "Yup. I knew them from when I was human."

My family froze. "They didn't change me." I said quietly, and then I gave a wry smile "If I met the person who changed me, this would be an entirely different conversation." Edward gave me a sharp look and some bitter part of me blurted out "Oh, that reminds me, _did _Victoria ever find you?"

Now it was the Cullens turn to freeze, though my family just looked confused. A deep growling was coming from Edward's throat. "Victoria… Bit you?" I nodded silently. "_Why?"_ Rosalie asked in disgust. I laughed without humor "To torture me." Alice sucked in a deep breath, and without looking up and trying desperately not to cry I added quietly "Mate for mate."

I took a deep breath and forced a phony smile on my face "I'm going to be late, I'll see you later." Then I ran away from both of my families, who stood frozen.

_Here I am, running away again. _I thought bitterly, and the tears wouldn't be forced back now.


	17. AN I AM SO FREAKING SORRY!

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is absolutely no excuse to why I've waited this long to update! I just feel like I've backed myself into a corner with this story, I have no where to go with this, and I need your help! Give me ideas (IN A PM SO IT'S NOT SPOILED FOR EVERYONE ELSE) and maybe I can piece them together. I swear guys, as soon as this story is over, which I seriously hope is soon, I'm a fictionpress girl. I'll still be on here now and then but I don't think I'll start another story for awhile. I've completely lost faith in Twilight, plus you know when the movie comes out the Twilight section of this is screwed to hell. I won't leave you without a proper ending to this story though! I PROMISE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Now help me out here!!!!!!!!**

**Miki**


	18. AN: Goodbye

**A/N: Okay guys. I'm really sorry. I have tried to write a chapter and it's just not happening the way I want it to, so I'm really sorry to say:**

**Goodbye.**

**I'm sooooo sorry, but as is stated in the last chapter, I've really backed myself into a corner with this story. You guys are creative folk, come up with your own ending! :D I really am sorry. I've poured MONTHES into this story! I spent most of my Summer nights staying up late working on the story. I've been writing this since MAY FIRST for God's sake!**

**I think my problem is that since **_**Breaking Dawn **_**came out my faith in Stephenie Meyers and Twilight in general has been seriously cut down a few notches.**

**Once again I am sooooooo sorry guys.**

**Love you forever**

**Miki (And Lacy)**


	19. AN: NEW AUTHOR

**A/N: Hey guys! Well you'll be happy to know I've found someone to continue the story! Though we're still in the process of transferring pictures and finalizing things, I think she'll do a good job! She's re-writing the chapters and editing a few things (Right now it's looking like Ryi is going to be sacrificed on the alter of editing =( Oh well.) So I'm going to leave the story up. Her name is ****Jovreef and she should be posting the story in a week or so!**


	20. AN: Rewrite 4 in a row! How sad

AN: Hi guys! Miki here, and I went back and looked over my stories after nearly a year away them;

THEY SUCK.

I'm re-writing them! Soon! MY only problem is that… Well, quite frankly, after Breaking Dawn, I went back and re-read Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse and I went WTF? I actually LIKED this?!!?

But… For you… I'll re-write =] (AND HOPE BEYOND HOPE I CAN FINISH OSNF!! UGH!)

OSNF… I think I'll just re-post rhat story and leave the old version up…

Weakness I'll just edit that.

I'll start editing tonight, and hopefully get a few chapter of OSNF.


End file.
